criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divided and Conquered
Divided and Conquered is the fifty-fourth and final case in Starlight Shores and the seventh and final case situated in the Starlight Estate. Plot After the team heard the news that City Hall had been taken hostage, Linda and the rest of the team headed to City Hall where Linda tried to negotiate with Dayiu who was inside. Malcolm Hia then told Linda that he knew of a secret entrance into the building that Isaac and the player could enter through and get Mayor Roy Ketcher and Alice out. He further explained that Alice was once looking at some old blueprints for City Hall and he noticed a section of sewers, that had been closed off, ran underneath the building and could be a possible entrance in. The pair raced down into the old sewers and unlocked a padlock on one of the floor grates, allowing them access into the building. Isaac then told the player that they needed to get to Roy's office and find him. When they arrived in his office, they noticed the door to his panic room was open, which they found suspicious. After searching through his panic room, they found Roy dead, with two stab wounds in his back. Linda then called the pair and told them they had stormed City Hall but unfortunately Dayiu and the rest of the Orient Walkers had escaped. During the first chapter, Deputy Mayor Vanessa Appleton was confronted after her fingerprints were found on Roy's gun. While being interrogated, she expressed anger towards the now deceased Mayor and told the pair that Roy was an idiot who was destroying the city with his bad choices. Alice was also informed of her boyfriend's murder, who told Isaac and the player that her and Roy had gotten into a fight shortly before he died. Malcolm then called the team and said he had found someone in the water on the pier and that they looked dead. Upon arrival at the pier, they found Randolph in the water. He explained that he saw Jason Fever and tried to arrest him, before he was hit over the head and thrown over the side of the pier by Jason. Isaac and the player also found a wooden puppet belonging to Jason and then received a call from him who explained that he was watching them. While reviewing the facts of the important case, Linda informed the pair that a person dressed in black had been seen running down to the sewers holding what was believed to be the toxin the Orient Walkers planned to release in the city. During the important case, it was discovered that before his death Roy had proposed to Alice but she rejected him. When asked about it, she burst into tears saying it was the worst decision of her life. Vanessa was discovered to have once been a member of the Orient Walkers and was covering it up. The team warned Rosemary that the Orient Walkers wanted her dead and arrested Jason for following the police into believing the he had the toxin the Orient Walkers wanted to release into the city. Randolph was also interrogated about starting a movement to overthrow the Mayor as he believed that all the Orient Walkers should be sentenced to death. Rosemary denied the murder before breaking down and confessing. She explained that she never wanted to kill Roy or kill anyone but had been threatened by the Orient Walkers. She was told if she didn't kill him both of her children would die. Rosemary further explained that she ignored the threats until Malcolm was poisoned. Knowing this was a message to her that her children would be killed, she decided to murder the Mayor. She told the pair that she organised a meeting with Roy and planned to kill him but was interrupted by the hostage situation and was told by Roy to get in his panic room with him. Devastated, she confessed that when his back was turned she stabbed him with a knife that was in the panic room and killed him. The Judge, Owen Morpurgo, had sympathy for Rosemary but told her that crime was unacceptable. Rosemary was sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of the Mayor. After the trial of Rosemary Hia, Isaac and the player raced to the prison to confront Jason about where the toxin was. Realising he was behind bars and had lost, he explained that he had hidden it in the sewers until Dayiu came to collect it. The duo searched through the scene and thankfully found the toxin. Linda then interrupted the celebrations by explaining that Dayiu had gone to the pier and was shooting people. The team confronted Dayiu on the pier and told her she had lost. She admitted defeat but explained that she wasn't going down without a fight, aiming her gun at Linda. The sound of gunfire was heard and it was soon discovered that Dayiu had been shot in the hand by Andrew Ramone. The former Chief explained that he had been on the pier with his son at the time and Dayiu was transported to court where she was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole by Owen Morpurgo. Following Dayiu's sentencing and the defeat of the Orient Walkers, the SSPD attended Vanessa's inauguration as Mayor where she promised to defeat any darkness that ever approached the city again and swore that the city would live in peace while she was Mayor. Malcolm and Naomi asked the player to come with them to speak to Rosemary behind bars. Upon arrival, Rosemary burst into tears and hugged them both. She apologised for what she had done but told them she had no choice. Devastated, she told her children to be happy and live their lives so what she did wasn't in vain. After everything, Linda explained that someone named Jayden Chase wished to speak to the player. Jayden explained that the events of the investigation had become well known and the Chief of Police in Rusthollow wanted to offer the player a job. The player then accepted the offer and Jayden travelled back to Rusthollow while the player said their goodbyes. After the news that the player was leaving the SSPD was revealed, Alice told the player that a suspicious bag had been dropped at the pier. Upon further examination of the bag, it was revealed Alice had set up a leaving party for the player. When the party was over and a drunken Malcolm and Alice had been taken home, Linda asked to speak to the player before they headed to Rusthollow. She thanked them for everything they had done and started tearing up, explaining that she would miss them so much. She then gifted a locket of all the SSPD members, including Adam so they would never be forgotten. At the end of the season, Jayden greeted the player at the airport in Rusthollow before welcoming them to the city! Summary Victim *'Roy Ketcher' (found stabbed in the back in his panic room) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Rosemary Hia' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats salad. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female. *The suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats salad. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect drinks lager. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats salad. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect drinks lager. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats salad. *The suspect drinks lager. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect drinks lager. *The suspect eats salad. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female. *The suspect wears tweed. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats salad. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer drinks lager. *The killer is female. *The killer wears tweed. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Old Sewers. (Clue: Old Key) *Examine Padlock. (New Crime Scene: Panic Room) *Investigate Panic Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Weapons Crate, Torn Object) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats salad) *Examine Weapons Crate. (Result: Tie) *Analyse Bloody Tie. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Vanessa Appleton) *Confront Vanessa about her fingerprints being on Roy's gun. *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Photo Strip; New Suspect: Alice Crane) *Inform Alice of Roy's murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Pier. (Clues: Notepad, Wooden Doll; New Suspect: Randolph Torres) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Proposal Plans) *Ask Alice about Roy's proposal. (Profile: The suspect uses anti-aging cream and eats salad) *Examine Wooden Doll. (Result: Carved Emblem; New Suspect: Jason Fever) *Confront Jason about his allegiance with the Orient Walkers. (Profile: The suspect eats salad) *Ask Randolph what happened at the pier. (Profile: The suspect eats salad and uses anti-aging cream) *Investigate Metal Desk. (Clues: Filing Cabinet, Kitchen Knife, Brooch) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: File on Vanessa) *Analyse File on Vanessa. (07:00:00) *Confront Vanessa about her membership with the Orient Walkers. (Profile: The suspect eats salad and uses anti-aging cream) *Examine Kitchen Knife. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyse Unknown Liquid. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lager) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Feathers) *Examine Feathers. (New Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Interrogate Rosemary about being inside Roy's panic room. (Profile: The suspect uses anti-aging cream) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Jason for obstruction of justice. (Profile: The suspect drinks lager; New Crime Scene: Sewers Outlet) *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Soaked Poster, Sports Bag) *Examine Soaked Poster. (Result: Anti-Mayor Poster) *Confront Randolph about wanting to start a revolution to overthrow Roy. (Profile: The suspect drinks lager) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Death Warrant) *Warn Rosemary about the Orient Walkers having a death warrant out for her. (Profile: The suspect drinks lager and eats salad, Alice drinks lager) *Investigate Ferris Wheel Entrance. (Clues: Broken Glass, Fishing Crate) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Lager Bottle) *Analyse Lager Bottle. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Fishing Crate. (Result: Bloody Towel) *Analyse Bloody Towel. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tweed) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (7/7)! (no stars) The End is Near (7/7) *Confront Jason about where the toxin is. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Old Sewers. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Toxin) *Analyse Toxin. (06:00:00) *Confront Dayiu once and for all. *Attend Vanessa's inauguration ceremony. *Speak to Rosemary with Naomi and Malcolm. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Meet Jayden Chase. *Investigate Pier. (Everything prior must be complete; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Party Invitation) *Attend the leaving party Alice prepared. *Speak to Linda one last time before leaving. (Reward: SSPD Locket) *Move onto a new crime! (in Rusthollow) (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Starlight Estate